The Foreigner
by Thread6
Summary: A foreigner enters Hyrule as a legend plays out. Ganondorf is back at full power making his move. A phantom of a great mage haunts the people and Cia is alive after all these decades. How will a foreigner effect everything from the Hero's quest to the villains victory? For he holds a dark past with a land he has never been too and he can't speak their language, or can he?
1. Chapter 1

**Well you guys will have to tell me what you guys thin. Should this story go on? What I did wrong or right is up to you but I do have a surprise in all of this. I also hope that you can enjoy and just to warn you that its been a while sense I played any games. Like last couple I played was link to the past some four swords and N64 games. Also twilight too but thats about it. Rest was research and hopefully I will not disappoint. This was written during my inspiration so I think its really good.**

* * *

CH:1

A slight breeze could be felt in the fields of Hyrule. The leaves swaying with the gentle breeze in a peaceful land blessed by the three goddesses. Though everyone that is familiar with any can tell that the land is hardly at peace.

Not far away from the country was an old ancient worn down path that led to the edge of a field by a rock formation. A short stalky brown horse could be seen with a cart being pulled. A cloak figure could be seen on the cart directing the horse by the reins from where he sat.

The horse was had a couple of scars on him as he came closer to the field. The man pulled at the reins quickly speaking an unknown language to the horse as he slowly gets off the cart. Walking up to the horse he spoke again and the horse nodded its head up and down as the man moved towards the ropes that connect the cart to the horse.

After the ropes slip of the horse, he trances to a thick patch of grace and start to chomp down on the dark green leaves. It ate greedily and then snort to get the ridder's attention. Soon the man notices the horse odd behavior and walk over to where the horse was eating. He notices a green rupee where the horse was eating at and picked it up. He takes off his hood to get a closer inspection of the gem that his horse has found.

The man's face was worn and a warry look could be seen in his dull grey eyes. A white scar across his nose and another that wen under his chin on his left side of his face. His heir was short messy and an unnatural white to it. Is face features were sharp and his skin tanned from being in the sun all day.

He patted the horse for its good job and slip the rupee into his side pouch under his cloak. The horse went on to eat.

As the man walk back to the cart he went about to set up his camp at the edge of the valley. Soon his make shift camp with a fire running was set up as the sun was about to make its final good bye. He then went to the cart for the third time that day and pulled out some dried meat. And looked into the barrel that carried his water. He pulled a spoon full of water to his nose to sniff it. His face went sour and proceeded to dump the water out.

He then grabs some rolled up parchment paper and continued to draw in it before setting it down for the night.

With a sigh, the man sat on a rock that was by the fire and proceeded to eat his dried meat. Looking at the sky that was soon filled with bright lights of the heavens above him. Soon he was asleep in his shelter.

Cia was running through the dark fields of Hyrule. Her clothes were tattered and was panting heavily. She has been running and running on what seemed like forever. One day she was dyeing and now she was here running for her life. Out of all the things that could kill her it was some small goblin creature. I am not even sure what time that I am in. This is not the exact same fields that I did battle on either.

She dived behind the bush just in time for the monsters to run past here. Searching franticly for their prey.

Maybe I will have a chance with Link again. A thought appeared in her head of her dyeing again. Then again, I might pass. Come back later? I probably should gain my powers again before I do anything. Maybe surviving.

Cia got up and tried to brush off the dust even though she could barely see herself. She looks around to see if there were any more monsters around and spot a low glow off in the distance.

Well I have nothing to lose at this point. Might as well see what it could be. Hopefully not anymore Bokoblins. I hope not.

Cia slowly trudge through the tall grass moving closer to the small glow. As she came closer to the glow she notices that it was hot ambers from a fire. Surrounding the camp fire was a cart. Cloth stretches on the side making a makeshift tent for its occupant that was currently sleeping in it. Right by the cart were some rolled up papers laid out.

She crept closer to the cart and notice that one of the papers was laid out with an ink container right next to it. She picked up the paper and notice of how rough it was and could feel the fibers in it. As if it was a crude way of turning a plant into paper. Not much detail could be seen because of the dark but would could be seen was a map of some sorts.

Each section on the map was drawn out a circular like drawing and pointed things. A word of some type was drawn in each circle and a dotted line could be seen going through them until it stops. Her eyes widen as she realizes it was a map. Of different countries. It has been so long sense Hyrule had any trader or other nations visit for a long time. Though this one traveled for a long distance.

Something furry touch her back and she yelps before covering her back. A small horse was looking at her when she finally decides it was safe to turn around. The horse's eyes look at her as if it could see something hidden within her.

Cia stomach growled and she looks down at her stomach hoping that it would settle. Next thing she notice was the horse nudging he towards the cart's seat. She complied and found a little bag of dried meat sitting there. She snatches it greedily and began to eat.

It felt so long sense I last ate. Sure, this meat was dry and nothing special but it will do. I do need to recover my strength so I am sure that he is willing to help a stranger out. I chuckle mentally.

A stick snap behind the horse and a Bokoblin appears behind the horse. No, I thought. They found me.

As I try to step away from the force, my balance was lost. Next thing I knew was my head hitting the side of the cart and my vision went blank. Slowly the thought slip away from Cia to oblivious sleep.

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think and I hope you guys really enjoyed it. I am also tired of seeing all of these stories center around Link and Zelda also. I mean there is a lot of other focus that could make the story different. Like writing a banish person or a king from after the legends. Something like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hopefully you guys are enjoying the story so far. I would like to tell you more but that would just revel the whole surprise.**

* * *

Ch:2

A Bulblin was carefully walking down in an ancient ruin that was dark. Taking carful steps of an elephant as he walks through the overgrowth.

"Power..." A soft voice whispers in the wind. The Bulblin did not even notice it and continue to walk. "Power…" a little louder this time. The green monster just froze as he listens. "Power!" The wind sweep around rapidly as the voice spoke.

The Bulblin turns around and starts to run back from where it came from only to find, that the way he came was block by a shadowy round mist. A red glow could be seen of its single eye staring down at the terrified creator before it.

All of a sudden, mist shot out from it covering the poor victim in the dark substance. A yelp was heard before its life shriveled before the mist. Soon the victim was nothing more than bones. Gently it set the bones down to the ground before shooting a red lessor at the bones. It assembles with red glowing eyes as it stares at its master.

"You will do. Keep a look out on the east side of the ruins for more monsters and tell me as soon as possible." Wind blew from the creator as it spoke again. Silently the dead Bulblin walked off following its orders obediently. "Now for the other victims." It hisses out.

"Not so fast." A gruff voice was heard behind it.

Slowly the mist turns around to face the intruder. Its single eye narrowed at the burly man that was in front of him. Red hair and dark greenish skin cover his body.

"Ganandorf!" A angry hiss came out. "What are you doing here! I thought we separated ways a long time ago!"

"It seems like you are just a phantom Vaati. Searching for magic to sustain your life." A grin spread across Ganandorf's face as he taunts Vaati.

"It's that stupid hero's fault. He did something to me on that death blow! When I get enough of my magic back I will…" He was interrupted by the King of Evil.

"Ha! You think it's his fault then you are only mistaken my weak friend. You did this to yourself with some type of spell." His eyes seem to twinkle as if he finds all of this funny. "As I said just a phantom."

"Arrrg!" A yell rip through the whole ruins. "When I get my body back then we will see who is just a phantom!" The wind kept on howling as Ganandorf stood there waiting for his tantrum to die down.

"Well I have a proposition for you Vaati." The wind suddenly dies. "Why don't I give you some of my magic so that you can be strong enough to collect you're so valuable magic jewels and be able to get your body back. To defeat our enemy." The sentence sounded more like a statement then a question.

The giant eye just sat there looking down at him until the eye bobs up in down as if in acceptance. All of a sudden, its eye widens.

Ganandorf notice this. "What is it? Too scared to accept the power to destroy the hero?"

"No…" was the brief reply. "The east wind has arrived. From a land far, far, away from here but yet…" He trailed off lost in thought.

"What?" Ganandorf glared impatiently at the giant eye.

"This east wind seems familiar to me."

* * *

The sun rose on Hyrule field for the traveler as he groans as he got out of bed. He looks around and notice that his camp site was a mess. Coals were spew out everywhere and a couple of foot prints could be seen. Mostly from a horse. He looks to his right and notice that the horse was standing over a fallen person as if protecting her. Looks like she needs new clothes too.

Speaking in his foreign language to the horse "Another straggler you brought me?" The horse seems to nod its head at the man. The man let out a sigh "I swear that you are a deity for this stuff. So, go help the girl and leave me."

The horse just steers at him as he bends down to the girl to pick so that he can eat as if nothing is entirely wrong. "What? I am low on food and have no water." His voice sounding irritated.

After a couple of minutes, the man finally threw his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender and pick the girl up. He gently places her on the back of the cart and moving its covers. He rummages around his bags and pull out some white cloth and a pouch of herbs.

"Why did the water went bad." The foreigner mutter to himself. "I guess I will have to do it the old fashion way." All of a sudden, he spits into a bowl and starts to ground up the herbs and applying it to the Cia wounds.

Hopefully she won't hate me too much. He thought as he starts to wrap the white cloth around her wounds. She moans as she was being treated and being ignored. Finally, he looks down at his handy work while scratching his head.

Something is missing. He sat there and stare at her as if she would wake up and tell him what he needed to know. He finally notices the state of her clothes. Oh…

He then grabs an extra cloak and puts it on over her torn up clothes before finishing up his work. He then wraps blankets around her and finish packing up his camp. He looks out to see the horse was eating out in the fields and not paying attention to him.

He grins and pulls out a gored from his belt and pops the lid off. He took a swift swig of the drink and put it away under his cloak just as quickly as before. His grin was still there as the horse finish up walks over to him with something shining in his mouth. As the horse nears him he notices they are the same crystals but different colors as yesterday.

"If you keep finding any more of these rocks then we are selling the map that leads to this location to the first dwarfs that we find. Unless you are a deity for this also?" The horse completely ignores him and goes back to the wagon ready to head out.

"I have a feeling that today is going to be a wonderful day." The horse shakes its head as if already knowing what was about to happen this morning.

* * *

A yell was heard as the guards at castle town barley started to open the gate. Out in the distance a cloud of dust could be seen coming closer. As the dust clouds drew closer a horse pulling the cart could be seen running full head towards the gate. The driver was franticly yelling to get the guards attention.

To the guards' surprise, right behind them could be seen about 30 Bulblins chasing after him. The guards just look at each other until they ran to the gate for closing. Readying for the last moment to shut off their enemies.

The cart foreigner swings past the gate in time for it to close right behind them. The monsters could be heard yelling and snarling before arrows were launch at them. At a couple of minutes, the chaos soon stop and so has the cart.

Though the driver was on the ground cursing at the horse for its complete and unexpected stop. "Stupid horse…" a mutter was wheeze out.

"Are you okay sir?" A blond guard approach him. Unsure of the stranger's condition.

"I have no idea what you just said but…" The guard just gave him a funny look as if the foreigner just grew a third eye.

"Hey captain! I can't understand what this man is saying. What do you want me to do with him?" The blond guard look over at an older one with the royal crest on it.

The captain just stares at the man on the ground before them as if deciding what to do. "I think this man here is a foreigner. Don't see there type anymore for a long time." The captain pauses for a couple of seconds before continuing "Rick, take him around town and show him the place. At least get him to the doctors and then a room. You will get a refund for your efforts."

"Yes sir!" Rick just salutes then helps the man up. Shortly after walking down the road with him and his horse. Heading off to fulfill his duty just like any guard before him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter.**

 **Its funny that every time I write or do something I get this great idea for a story but I can't do. Hopefully I can get down to it or not.  
**


	3. Ch:3 The Palace of Ruins

Ch 3.

As the man looks at the knight leading him down the road completely ignoring the girl in the back of the cart as she sat straight up. Her eyes widen with glee as she looks around as if she can sense something. An opportunity if one was as skillful as a Sheikah.

The knight notices the girl. "Miss is everything alright?" As he spots the bandages covering whatever the skin he could see.

"They are coming." She starts a low dark chuckle that sent shivers down the Knight's spine as he looks at her in wariness. "They are coming." A little louder this time.

The foreigner looks at her next as she repeats the phrase. Hand griping his sword as his eyes trail into the sky. Unbudgingly from his position.

Rick follows his eyes at the direction of the strange man was looking at. Above them in the sky a dark cloud began to swirl growing bigger by the minute.

The ground violently shakes as the people stumble to the ground and latch themselves onto something solid. All the while Cia was laughing.

The stranger stumbles forward motivating the horse forward. As he did so a couple of buildings crumble to the ground as people start to scream in panic.

All of a sudden everything stops. People groan as they slowly stood up and shake off the dirt on their close. The knight follows their example and eyes the young women in the cart. Before he could question her further a bell sounds off in the direction that the three came from. He pales instantly running off to the gate.

"Get to shelter! I will find you two later!" Before Rick can run back the wind speed picks up considerably.

People were covering themselves and grabbing onto anything sturdy. Even Rick was struggling to latch himself onto the cart that he was escorting. Though the horse just stood there as if nothing was bothering him.

"East Wind" a whisper by the foreigner ear. "I have found you." The man froze in spot. "To stone with you!"

Slowly his legs start to change colors to a dull grey and starts to move up. He panics as he tries to reach for his anything within sight. Then a tornado descends on the man and swipes him away from the two people.

"Hahahaha!" laughter echo all around them as the wind cease. The whole street falls into silent.

The bell rings again multiple times sounding a warning alarm. People start to dart into buildings as more town guards start to raise to the walls.

"Rick! What are you waiting for? The place is being assaulted!" A guard yells over the rush of horses and men alike.

It takes a couple of minutes for Rick to snap out of it and rush to the walls. Completely forgetting about the girl in the cart. Wondering what in the world happened. Probably thinking that the man he was with is most likely dead by being unlucky.

As he approaches the city walls a bunch of growls and clanking could be heard.

"Ready, aim, fire!" the command was shouted as arrows was release into whatever was on the other side.

As he finally makes it to the wall he peaks over it to only have his mouth drop open. Hundreds of different monsters charging at them in full force. Loosely organized into groups as they come closer. Ladders and harpoons stick out among the monsters as they drew closer.

"Oh goddess." Someone gasp as armored beings with axes walks through the arrows liking it was nothing.

"What are you guys waiting for?! Keep shooting!" The captain of the archers yells. Motivating the archers to do their jobs.

Slowly the guard steadies his spear getting reading for the battle to commence. A swooshing sound passes his head as he blinks a couple of times. An archer stager back with a black arrow sticking out of his shoulders. Rick's eyes grow in alarm as he hid behind the stone protection.

After a couple of minutes, the arrows stop and Rick decides to poke his head out. To his alarm a monster was staring at him in surprise also almost loosing his grip on the later. Yelp escapes his mouth as he stumbles back. Another guard nearby thrust his spear at the monster by getting him in the head

Soon the whole section off the wall was fighting for their lives at close quarter combat.

"Quick! Get those ladders off the wall!" Rick finds himself yelling as he rushes pass a Lizalfos. His hands brace the ladder as he tries to push it off the wall. He grunts as his attempts fail. Another guard came up to finally complete Rick's task with him.

The ladder swings back to the ground with the occupants on it. Yells were heard as the monsters fall down to their deaths. Being lost in the horde of monsters.

Suddenly Rick was laying on the ground with a headache and an dent in his helmet. He blinks a couple of times getting out of his state of confusion. As his vision stops swimming he notice the Lizalfos that he ran past earlier was standing above him with his crooked sword held high above his head.

Tightly, he squeezes his eyes close knowing he has serve his country. The blow never came before him stood a kid in a green tunic with a wooden sword?

Wait that can't be right. You can't cut anything with a stick. As if to prove him wrong he slew another monster with it. Rick's mouth just gapes at the image standing before him again. Today just keeps on getting weirder. He thinks to himself.

The kid runs away slaying monster after monster and helping the guards push down the ladders in short work. Soon enough the monster horde was running away a little too quickly even though they had numbers on their side.

Soon the boy was surrounded by guards congratulating him at his save. Rick was about to join them when all of a sudden, the ground shakes again.

Stumbling back my head turns to towards the direction of the castle. Before us the castle was being lift up as if floating up into the air. After a couple of minutes, the castle stops above in the sky. A little light sphere forms around it before disappearing only leaving the floating castle in its place.

A cold chill ran down my spine as I realize that the royal family was still in there. The guardians have fallen. Hyrule is doomed.

A loud thud as something could be heard landing on a snowy mountain scape. The foreigner's hand lifts up before pressing to the ground to get a better view of his surroundings.

The snow storm was obscuring any view from a distance preventing the man from seeing his surroundings. A small black object was barely in view. The stranger was sinking deeper into the snow by the minute.

The Man's eyes traveled onto himself towards his cursed legs. As the stone slowly move up closer to his knees. His close were ripped to shreds. His bandages on his chest shown threw a large hole in his cloak. Black smear mark could be seen in the middle of the bandages of the old wound.

The foreigner grits hit teeth as he fumbles through the remains of his robe. His fingers slowly move as the cold starts to take over making his movements even more sluggish. His hands finally clutch the object he was looking for. His hands pull out a small vile of amber liquid. A crack on the vile was evident.

Slowly he pops off the quark a move it towards his mouth. The amber splashes all over his face as he tries to get it into his mouth. Gulping the liquid, he starts to have a fit of coughs escape his mouth until black liquid begins to drip out of it.

The stone stop spreading through his legs and seem to start disappearing slowly as it came. His face contorts in pain as he lets the liquid do its job. Finally, he was able to open his eyes.

Slowly he starts to drag his body through the snow as his arms start to shake of the bone deep chill consuming the rest of the body. Minutes starts to turn into hours as he drags himself to the object into the distance. Leaving a trail of black blood behind him in the snow.

As he neared the object, it starts to become clear that it was ruins. Falling apart but mostly intact of a once mighty castle.

His arms start to slow as his exhaustion was apparent. "I can't make it."

"Don't loose hope captain." The stranger just looks up startled by the female voice. Transparent soldiers line up in neat rows with a girl in front at attention in silver armor. On each of the solders armors etch with monsters and demons where a crest was supposed to be. Each soldier has rounded ears and tan skin.

"No one can defeat the demon legion." She walks closer to him. "We will unite our land once and for all." She bends down and put her hand and his shoulders as if comforting the crying man. She stands up and starts to walk into the ruins.

"Wait! Don't leave me lieutenant!" He shouts but they continue to walk away. He struggles harder to get to the door he saw them enter.

"Don't go Maria!" He finally reaches the ruins and collapse to the cold hard floor. On the wall above him was a worn-out eye with the other details warn away by the cold. Below it had something written.

"Palace of the Winds"


	4. Ch:4 Phantoms' of the Past

**Thank you for the commit! I found it useful and I plan to keep the story in first person. I had to make sure everything was in order and feel free to correct me.**

 **Time For the next chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 4

Dry frozen cotton. That is what my mouth feels like right now. The strange weird feeling considering that both of them are the opposite in feelings. Out of all of my senses to comeback it was touch.

Huff a wind escapes my mouth as eyes slowly open to the grey and white before me. I was in some stone building all cold. I bring my hands up to my mouth noticing the pale color covering them. Lucky the magic potion is still doing its job even though it now has dire consequences to an almost nonmagical user.

I try to spit to get rid of the feeling in my mouth. The problem was that ice comes out. Trying to grit my teeth but the numb feeling preventing me from moving my jaw to much. A very bad sign indeed. Cold hands hit the stone floor again to push my body up slowly.

Need to find something to keep me warm. If this…. If this. What was I just thinking about? Oh yes. I need warmth to prevent myself from dying faster. Slowly I put one foot in front of the other. Feeling the constrictive blood vessels swelling with blood again as I reach the next arch way.

'Look who it is back from the grave.' A voice in the back of my head whispers. 'Its been so long sense you where here. We miss you.'

"Who is it?!" My ears perk up paying attention to see where the voice was coming from.

'Its been so long sense we have had a master.' My blood froze at the last word.

"I haven't ever been a real master for a long time." My voice sounding bitter. Something seem strange as the words spewing out of my mouth. A long-forgotten memory begging to be brought up. I force it back down. Trudging forward and figuring it was the wind playing tricks on.

Nothing replies to me except my feet scraping on the frozen stone floor. Passing a couple of pots cover in ice long ago. An old chest sat in the corner having snow around it. My slow body movement jolts into an upper gear moving forward. Hoping for something to keep me warm.

The chest's hinges screech as I force it open with little strength I still possess. As my eyes hits the chest's content the stomach twists at the purple color of a cloak and a couple of metal balls. Though that purple of the revolting high class color stirs the memories a little looking at it. After a couple of minutes of staring at it my hands pull it out rapping it around me. As my hand touch the metal balls I notice how warm they are or lack of cold and stuff them in whatever pockets that survive the fall with me.

The pattern repeats in the next room but not so much luck and move to next room. The dull colors repeating over and over again with a strange eye patterns in almost every room. No colors except for the cape that I am wearing. As I reach a hall way my legs gave out as I catch myself with my hands. Calming my now fast breathing down I look up again. In the middle of the hallway an ice wall blocks the way further along the path. A little pillar in front of it with nothing else there. No other route except out in the raging snow storm outside.

"So, death finally catches up to you, hu?" That voice. It couldn't be. He died five hundred years ago.

Eyes caught a translucent figuring walking towards me. All shining in silver armor with a crown on top of his head. A cape swirling behind him as he made silent steps.

"No, you can't be real. You are dead like the rest of them." Exhaustion was getting the better of me. I need to snap out of it before more of this happens.

"How long have you lived? Slowly dying as your magic drains away slowly from an unhealable wound." His face grew dark.

"Shut u…" I quickly stop by the interruption of the imaginary figure before me.

"You promise me not to give up." The voice was raspy. "That even to your dying breath that you will keep going." Tears were now coming down the figures face. "That is what your friend first and king second wants from you."

Slowly I drag myself up to eye level with the phantom of my past. Unsure of what to say to this memory.

"As your king commands you." As the man with a crown starts to fade the closer he got. "Live until you draw your last breath. I know someone else will be disappointed if you don't". Eventually he fades completely away.

"Just a memory." I slowly stagger forward to the popsicle in front of me. My hands stumble on the little pillar for support of the exhaustion of my cold body. My hands found a small hole as the same size as those metal balls.

Slowly my hand exits my pocket with the only heat source that I have. Slowly pushing it into the hole. After a couple of minutes clanking noise could be heard as something shifts inside the small pillar. Most likely gears. A red glowing diamond shoots out of the hole were my hands were waiting for it.

As soon as my grip tighten around the gem a heat courses through my whole body. Keeping me warm as any other day. As I can feel the power affecting me already. Slowly I look at it seeing the details of the gem. The glow emanating from it is darkening and brightening as if it was flickering. Slowly dying just like me. I felt a bitter smile form on my mouth at this thought.

'Don't think like that.' Its that voice again. I thought it was the phantom. Then again guessing was not a strong suit of mine. 'Just use the stone on the ice.'

Slowly I move the stone to the ice not trusting the voice completely. As soon as it made contact with the ice a ring of red spreads over it from the gem in my hands. Going through the whole ice wall as it soon starts to melt rapidly. Growing smaller and smaller until there was only a puddle of water left.

'Good, now watch your step. The current keeper has not kept the place up and running.' The voice sound smug in the back of my head. 'Don't worry, we know who you are.'

Ignoring the voice, I pull an old sword off the wall and continue down the hall. Feeling how heavy it was in my hands. Hands tightening around the old hilt waiting for combat. Waiting for any enemies to jump out. Just as my left foot hit the ground. The floor starts to collapse where my left foot was on. I move my self back as fast as I could as a hole appear in front of me. A curse escapes my mouth.

Ahead of me on the floor was litter with cracks in certain spots in the rest of the hall way. I groan knowing that hopscotch was about to be a popular activity for me. Maybe I will declare it a sport after this. As I slowly back away more.

Soon I ran forward jumping over the hole in front of me as my body went over it landing with a thud as I soon start to dash left. Then I went forward jumping and weaving my feet far apart from each other into a very uncomfortable position. At least it can't get any worst.

All of a sudden, a screech echo in the hall and I look up from my feet in time to see a bat flying at me. A slash of the sword and it was no more. More fluttering noise come further ahead. I spoke to soon again.

Jumping again to a stable portion of ground before dodging all of the cracks as I keep the momentum up. Soon as I jump another bat appears before me. Quickly I land with a roll right underneath the creator. As if instincts kick in, the sword swirls around right into the bat killing it instantly.

My feet took me to the right side of the hallway to avoid more of the cracks. A giant hole is before me. I launch towards the wall feet soon land on the wall before pushing off. Hoping that an untimely death won't happen today. To my dismay, I was falling down just short from the ground. Desperately I reach out hoping to grab the ledge. My body was swinging off into the dark as the ledge supports my body wait. Throwing my sword onto the ground before painstakingly pulling my self up.

I groan as I realize there is no more escape from the falling floor anymore. Catching my breath, my feet took off in a straight line. Praying for the life of me for the first time ever as the ground all around me starts collapsing. The faster I went, the faster the floor seem to disappear. Gaining up on me. My breathing was getting heavy and my head is getting lighter and lighter as my vision starts to blur white.

The body seems to scream in protest with every step I took with the now nonexistent energy. My foot catches something forcing me down as my eyes widens in fear at the stupid mistake. As I came crashing down I notice the floor stop falling after a couple of minutes laying there on the ground.

A sigh escapes my mouth as my mind wonders on that strange girl that is with all my stuff right now. Like what language did she speak and who the heck wears that type of clothes out in the fields as dangerous as that. Is it their culture or some weird cult ritual? She also senses whatever it was that turn my legs to stone. Only more questions flood my mind.

Also, that horse sold to me is strange one too. It seems all high and mighty for such a strange horse. Then again, I have been getting into strange situations sense I got that horse. Hopefully I can get back to them and get my stuff back and this time leave the horse. Best plan yet. Rest needs to come first after I get out of here somehow.

* * *

A smile crept through Cia's face as she looks through the cart contents of the now missing owner. She found a bag of Rupees and other junk that seems old. Old parchment paper written in a couple different unknown languages though one of them stuck out the most. It was written in Hybe. An old trading language use back in the day when Hyrule was frequently trading with foreign countries of unknown origins. She remembers how the people use to flock here because of the Goddess blessing on the land and the wealth that use to gather here. Known as a "Tenthousand Years of Peace". The best time to live there.

Looking at the half Hylian Language scroll trying to make sense of it. A language usually only for trade and most people could understand it even though it is basic. Let's see what it says. An old trade rout... They don't have lemonade? What the heck is lemonade? Maybe its those seeds in the jars back there.

Carelessly I just toss it back in the cart. At least I will be able to speak with the man again if he comes back. Anything else that is important here? What's this?

Quickly, my hands grab on a big bag and tore it open. Inside the bag is a full suite of armor with a short sword and some broken remains of a spear. A small paper is in there as I went to look at it.

To my surprise it is a black and white picture. On the front of the picture was the man that help her out in armor. Behind him are hundreds of men in similar armor all kneeling and crouching down to fit in the old picture. It is to worn out to make out any details in the picture except for one thing. In the strangers outstretch hand was a floating ball of white.

Is that magic? Who is this man to be able to command armies and yet be a traveler? So many questions. Slowly my eyes caught sight of worn writing on the bottom of the picture worn but visible enough.

" _Demon Legion_ " In plain Hylian language.

My heart rate sped as I continue to soak up the picture and the definition of the words. Every detail that I could soak up as if a force is driving me forward to a conclusion. The same conclusion as the picture of this man once had. The power and driving force to command both armies and magic. To have a name demon says something. The power of this one man must have been incredible at one point.

The gears began to swirl in my head as a plan forms to get Link once again and it will start with this one man. For every army needs a commander and who better then an experience leader of armies at the front. Raw power is not needed if you refine said power like this picture. Organize, I can just see Link in my grasp.

The horse let out a brief noise interrupting my thoughts. I quickly glance at the horse. Patting it to calm down as if everything is okay. Trying to prevent its escape.

"It's alright boy" I coo the horse. "We will find your owner but first we need to get ready to travel and get enough rest." The horse instantly calms down.

A wind swept through again and a cold wind brush past my skin making me shiver a little. A tighten my cloak around me. As I look down I realize what happen to my clothes and me cheeks pink up a little.

"First will be clothes, food, and supplies. Then a good night of rest." The house just tilts its head at me as if it did not understand.

I grab the horse's reins and start to pull it down the street. Looking at panicking crowds of people moving about. A tailor's shop pop up further down the road. The bell rings as I enter a shop and an old petite woman pops her head out from behind the counter.

"Oh! A customer. Come right in. The 'Rupee Tailor' has all the best clothes in Hyrule!" I want to scoff at the commit but held it in and put on a forceful smile. It hurts.

"Oh, thank you ma'am. I am need of some new clothes. You see, my old ones got ruined on my way through town. Papa won't be happy to see what happen to all my clothes. In my travels." I held my breath hopping to get a discount on cheap fabric.

"Oh my." The woman looks at me disapprovingly. "Those clothes will not do. Please step through this door. I will make you some close immediately." A scowl was threatening to form on my face as I step through.

"Is there a reason why you are traveling?" She asks concern. The smirk coming back again for my second chance. Maybe it should be for a boy?

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Knowing likely that she was a gossiper like people of her class. For all the girls to get their rumors on the hottest news in town. A perfect person to trick into that discount.

"Don't worry dear. I won't tell anyone about it. I was once young too." She winks at me as she began measuring around my perfect body that will snare Link one day. She then begins to scribble down numbers on a piece of paper to remember the numbers of perfection.

 _"_ _Okay, so there is this man that I am visiting…" The tailor giggles at this and I can't help it too. Both giggling at the thought. "that I am trying to impress. Handsome young lad I saw two days ago trading. I found out he is from Ordon Village and plan on visiting him."_

 _The old woman giggles again. "Ah that reminds me when I wan young. I was so impatient for a man to notice me that I aggressively went after one. It was the best decision in my life. I got married and had two kids. Now I have eight grand children to spoil!" I f giggle again feeling giddy all of a sudden. A strange feeling swells up in my chest that seems almost foreign to me and yet natural._

 _Then again all I did with my life was watch time fly by myself. No friends or family. Only looking down and watching and writing about great events. Not even a stranger to talk too. I never remember eating or sleeping. Reading folk tells when I was young. Talking to someone when I was lonely. Just being a guardian of time. Unfeeling seeing the same thing happening over and over again._

 _"_ _Oh, I remember your age all right. What about this? I will give you discount if you come back later and tell me about it some time. I will even throw in some traveling clothes for free too. What do you say?" Bingo! That's my discount._

 _"_ _If its alright with you then yes, I accept." The lady just smiles at me as she pulls a dark purple fabric out._

 _"_ _Now sense you have dark skin I was thinking of dark colors for your clothing. Like dark purple and maybe some crimson red to bring out of your body. What do you think?" I raise my eyebrow at her color choice wondering if she doesn't know that everyone else wears light colors. "Don't worry dear. I know what I am doing and we want to impress this man correct?"_

 _I nod my head at her being carious of what she is thinking. She pulls out the two fabrics and starts to cut away at them. Pulling out her sowing kit. She then drapes the purple over my head and shuffling me to stand on a stool._

 _Soon we or I should say I was babbling a lot as that giddy feeling came back as the dress was nearing completion. Looking at the mirror at the intrigant way design of the dress as it easily hides all of the bandages away and covering more skin than what I was use to. Though that feeling consist even as I thought of Zelda. Considering I don't like the woman at all. I felt just as pretty and probably happier than her considering what happens in every life time. Always serious and no fun yet always have a hero to rescue her. The grand design until Demise falls forever._

 _Demise, that is a name only read in books. No face to him as the main evil that haunts Hyrule over centuries. Though that wind taking my future general away seems to remind me of someone. Wait. My mind began to shuffle through memories of a time when the common villian resurrects an old evil that turns out insane trying to marry Zelda. Resurrection probably did a number of things on that poor demon's mind. What was stone's name again? Ah Vaati. Not much is known about him except for his bid for power vs the four legendary heroes. A time that I was not around sadly._

 _That happen so long ago. What ever decide to make him return to the land of the living? A once glorious mage with a floating castle defeated by four heroes. Not one but four. Will he get in the way of my plans? Most likely. I chuckle inwardly._

 _Insane? My thoughts continue to trail along. Yes, and Ganon is also in my way too. Though this time I will be prepare for them and Hyrule too with an army. Then Link will be all mine._

 _"_ _All right dear. What do you think?" She looks at me proudly._

 _"_ _It is wonderful!" I exclaim with hidden fake joy._

 _"_ _That's good. It will be fifty rupees. I pull out the rupee bag and hand her the correct amount as she hands me a couple of travel clothes. "Good luck with your man!" she waves at me as I left through the door._

 _I look down at my rupee bag and realize there will not be enough for food or a place to eat. Oh yes, those Lemonade seeds in the pot. I can sell them. Quickly I wave my hand over the seeds casting a weak spell for them to grow faster as I made sure my travel clothes fit nicely on me._

 _The poor farmer who had bought them was stuttering through the whole bargaining deal was quite funny but was worth it to waist my time on him. Apparently, he has an old lemonade recipe that he can't use because there are no lemons to use. So, with a big bag of rupees he purchases all three pots of seeds._

 _Perfect, I will eat and sleep comfortably tonight. As I spot an inn. Though Hyrule sure have funny names for places. For example, this Inn is call "Pot INN". My face contorts making me stick my tong out at the name of it. Probably not worth staying at. As I consume a magic potion._

 _My body starts to tingle as magic once again flow through my body little by little. Making me feel more comfortable once again about my position. Not full power yet but I am getting there. A little faster than I would naturally have to wait. It will just keep on coming back to me faster and faster just like the plan that is forming._

 _A sign right by an ally said "Telma's Bar" engraving on it. People were coming and going from the place as it use to be known as a very important part in legends. One of my favorite legends in fact._

 _I tie the horse on the post before walking down the stairs and into the bar. The place was bigger the last time she saw it with even more people drinking away their fears. Laughter broke out from a table with a bunch of men as a waitress serve them their food. The air was a little musty like most popular bars. A small wooden table was empty in the back of the room._

 _Sat down and order my food with a magic boost drink to help with the recovery. The drink came fast as it foams over the top of the cup. Stew was okay but at least good enough to hide the drink's flavor._

 _"_ _Hey did you hear about the boy garb in green?" Heart pace quicken as I wait to hear what's next._

 _"_ _Yeah, completely defend off the town by a horde of monster before the whole floating castle ordeal."_

 _"_ _But did you hear that a sheikah showed up and order four guards to accompany him in his journey." The man next to him choke on his drink with a look a bewilderment on his face._

 _"_ _A sheikah?! I thought they were all on that ol'castle. In the sky now."_

 _"_ _No, she orders them that the land have need a special guardian and they were chosen. You know sent them all on the quest. With the boy."_

 _"_ _Sounds like some grand adventure I would like to go on. Defeating evil and all that."_

 _"_ _You mean like Cia? You know some people claim that she is still alive and that the hero is hunting her down."_

 _I took a big gulp of my drink to hide my face. The horror of that sword coming down on me flash in my mind as I lay dying in someone's lap. The thought of being hunt down like a dog sent chills down my body as the room all of a sudden seem small and cramp. Breathing was getting hard as I slap the rupees on the table and bolt out of the bar as normal as a panic person could. Feeling as if someone was starring at the back of her head._

 _That feeling of someone staring at me follows down the street as she bought supplies at a food stand. It follows me as I pass some guards. I even walk past the INN as the creeping feeling still follow me through the day. As the gates got closer my legs move faster as if a Bokoblin was way better death to face off then to be in castle town. Even though she has some powers back._

 _The guard just nods as I got on the cart and gallop away until the feeling slowly fades. I took a deep breath realizing that I was holding my breath._

 _What's wrong with me. Everything was fine until a stupid rumor about her and Link was mention. Though deep inside of me a feeling of fear of death sprouts up as my body starts to shake. A feeling that I am not familiar of._

 _Forcing the fear down again I regain my balance before getting the horse off the cart. Trying to set up my death… death… death…_

 _I yelp again as a snout press against my back. The horse was rubbing its head on me as if calming a child. Stomping its hoof down as if indicating its attention for me._

 _A little horse trying to calm me! Cia! Of my fear. A fear that I don't have. I'm not afraid of death. NO, I just plan and have everything work out. Just nervous of failing again. That's all._

 _The horse just nudges me again knocking me out of my thoughts and finally calming down. I pat the horse on the head. Its brown is glitter with concern and wisdom? As if it knows something. What a strange horse. I began rubbing my hand on its dirty fur uncaring of how messy it is._

 _After my nerves calm down I finally got back to the cart and start to set up camp as best as I remember after stumbling into the man's camp. Hooking up the tent to the cart and hammering the stakes into the ground. Then setting up the bed and looking at the camp. A smile came to my face as I realize perfection scream all over the camp and possibly did an even better than the man has done it._

 _All of a sudden, the horse pops up in the middle of camp and drops some fire wood down in the ever-growing pile as if purposely ruining my perfect first-time camp set up. A flick of my writ and the wood soon catches fire._

 _As the sun fades off into the distance the stars shone bright in the night sky as I sat around the fire. The bugs were quite and the only sound was the fire crackling into the night. Those stars though are fantastic and to think that I was looking down the whole time and not noticing the stars. Shining even in the darkest part of the sky._

 _Soon I will find that man and stay with him until my powers grow to full height. Then just maybe I will have a pawn that can survive the darkest night and pull me through to the end._

 _Wait! How am I suppose to find him?_

* * *

 **Some of you guys are probably wondering where all the action is or where the story is heading but I want to flush out the characters and hopefully make them all believable. I like a good story and a good story to me is the characters themselves. That is what makes it good or bad. Though I am not as good as other people.  
**

 **If you think about Cia's case. One of the last acts was getting hit by Link's sword as her feeling start to fade to death. I don't know about you guys but I will probably will have slight problems if I survive that. Also she has been stuck doing a job by herself before 'I will capture Link' so of course there will be some feelings she will forget about. Watching the same thing over and over kind of dulls the senses.**

 **You might be like oh. The stranger is a captain or General of something of the demon legion. Correct but there are so many hints in this chapter and a couple (but not much) in earlier chapters. [Very unnoticeable hints.] Sadly I can't spill the guts early because that will ruin the whole story. I can't wait to see your face. I could be just messing with you too. =P**


	5. Ch:5 Ice Giants

**You will have to forgive me on this chapter. Its not the best. Feels like something is missing and yet I did not to scap this chapter and take more time. Tell me what you guys think about this.**

* * *

 ** _Ch 5_**

 ** _Ice Giants_**

 _"_ _Gaaa!" the giant sword lops off another ice soldier's head clean off as the monsters' body starts to fade._

 _Taking the purple robe and wiping off the sweat forming on my forehead in this cold place. Not to mention having to figure out how to get past the rubble is starting to strain my body. I need rest but I still don't know where this place is still._

 _Slowly I pull out a torn piece of paper and look at the content. The partial map was indicating that he should be around on the second floor? There was hardly anything left of the first floor considering its just all block off by the snow._

 _Another roar was heard in the distance._

 _Another patrol, great! Ever since I took that fire gem the monsters seem to keep coming and coming with no end in sight. They all seem to be coming from two room ahead of head of me. First it was just small little ice monsters and then they start to getting bigger and bigger. They have weapons now. Too bad the second floor is too linear or else I would try to avoid them._

 _I pull out a key and jam it into the door in front of me. The door just clicks and I quickly turn the door knob, just rushing into the room as fast as possible._

 _The door behind me just slams shut as metal bars slide down blocking my exit. In front of me are about two ice giants and in the middle of the room look like it could be a floating ice sphere? The big room stretches up with torn curtains on old windows still intact from its decaying ruins which was strange in its self-considering that the place was slowly falling apart._

 _Ten gold coins on the sphere. A grin spreads on my face._

 _As I took a step forward a giant turns around and looks at me before lifting its head up and wails. The air is vibrating and I can't move my body. Not even budge a finger and my head screams at the noise. Soon it stops and all of the four ice giants turn towards me at the blue fire in their eyes narrow._

Curses pours out of my mouth in every language that I knew hoping that one of them works as I took off to a wall, as a constant vibration went through the whole room with each giants' step. I then turn towards the middle of the room and dart at a giant. A giant club slams down as I roll underneath its legs.

To make matters worse the ice sphere starts to shoot some type of blue beam at me. I quickly move my sword in front of me to block but ice soon cover my sword with my hands. A scream rips through my throat as an unnatural blue cover my hands sealing me with my sword.

The pain was so unbearable that I stager bag and the beam stop coming. The gem was struggling fighting off the cold before winning and braking the ice off of me. My hands steady themselves before I felt the air get really cold to my right. The giants foot was right there and another giant is lifting its ice club. I come down landing on the foot right by me. The force of the swing flung me across the room as I tumble over the ground.

The same wailing noise comes up again as everything was spinning. Cracking sounds echo all around me. In my confusion I look up only to see one giant standing on top of ice flooring that is now covering everything.

"What?" I thought loudly. Confusion of what just happen. There was two but now one? Can they change shape or did one of them die?

Another Death defying roar breaks out as I slip on the ice flinching at the noise. The monster starts to run to me as I try to scramble out of the way just in time to dodge its club.

I need to defeat this thing but how? What ever happen the first time will not happen again? I look around as I tread the ice as fast as possible looking for any hints. I pull out the fire gem and smack it in the ground.

Luckily a little circle melts around me as I am able to get some speed in another direction not even paying attention of where I am going.

A familiar energy beam sprung towards me as I raise my sword again. I close my eyes waiting to be cover in ice. Waiting for my hands to freeze but I never came. Slowly opening up my eyes I notice that my sword was redirecting the beam to an empty wall.

How is this possible? It froze me the first time.

All of sudden a pulse of energy went through my arm. Looking at it I realize the Fire Gem is still in my hands with the sword. The blade is glowing red and getting brighter as the heat rise.

I swerve my sword around making the beam bounce to the ice giant. As the Ice giant went closer the smaller it became until it disappears into a puddle. I then use the same beam to kill out the little ice ball.

"Ouch!" pain course through my body from the now melting sword. I drop it instantly as the pain becomes unbearable. I took a couple of breaths trying to ease the pain in my hands.

"I'm free!" A voice bounce all over the room. "Thank you master!"

"What?"

"Its okay master. The place has not been the same ever sense you left." My puzzlement grew at the voice talking to me. Before I could reply it interrupts me talking about how the ice gets everywhere and how this place use to be a lot cleaner.

"Ugg, you know how ice interrupts everything? It blocks entrances and the palace workers can't even get to places." On and on it went. Wait did he just mention don't trust horses?

Great I get a wind bag that likes to talk me to death as I groan.

"Master?" Question from hearing my groan. "Oh master, you are hurt. I would love to examine it but the ice is blocking my path but I can tell by your wound on your chest." I froze instantly at the comment.

"Oh my, you are leaking magic everywhere. No wonder why it feels like you are dying because you are." What? "I can't believe he would do such a thing to you." How would this voice know about my wound?

A growl escapes my throat at the comment.

"Don't worry master! I can heal part of it but not all of it. You need to raise the other four parts of your palace into the sky before we can heal you completely."

"You can heal me?"

"Only a little bit. You must raise the other parts of the palace up like this one. After your defeat and without your magic, this place has been falling apart after you got defeated. It was a sad day." My defeat? He must have me confuse with someone else but I am not correcting him if he can heal me to full heath. I miss magic so much and I would like the pain to go away.

All of a sudden, I feel myself being lift up in the air with swirling dark magic around me. My chest went lighter as the pain lesson. My body seems to relax just a little for the first time in ages. Slowly the magic put me down lightly on my feet before disappearing.

"This should help you a little master!" The voice exclaims with joy. "Now you need to bring the other four up into the sky and you should be fully heal at full power. I just wish that I could see you with my eyes master." Its voice drops a little sad.

"I will help you get to the ground. Don't want you fall a thousand feet to your death!" A chuckle echoes through the room. "When you lift the other one up come and visit the kitchen here. The snow should be gone by then. Also, there is one suggestion even though you don't need it master. You need a magic user to help with the other four pieces and I can't help you because I am bound to the palace. Though I am sure you can do anything by yourself master."

All of a sudden, a portal pops right under me and I drop in. Before the portal close behind me I hear "Don't trust the horse!"

The area around me distorts into dark purple colors with black as I fall through. I also saw a little red which was concerning. The portal end and I land on a log over a river.

The log floats forward before dropping down a water fall. I scream from the drop.

I jolt at a sound a something wet plopping away from the cart. I look up at the fire and I see the very foreigner right there. Dozing off by the fire. Oh my, his clothes are all wet. Can't have my future subordinate getting sick. I mentally chuckle to myself.

I slowly get up trying not to disturb him. I grab a dry cloak from the cart and walk over to him as quiet as I can only to find him asleep. I notice the rips and the tears of what use to be his shirt. Behind the ruin I notice bandages around his chest.

I mutter a sleep spell just in case he is a light sleep as purple energy float over him before disappearing. Slowly I lift him from the log and rip off his shirt to get a better look at his chest. His body was muscular in a tone way but at the same time worn down. The fire making it seem like he is three times his age then what he should be. Slowly I rap the bandages off.

When the bandages fell my eyes widen at the sight before me. A stab wound from a sword is almost as fresh as day. The blood looks like it just dried but the bandages. They seem old like they been there for a lot longer.

I reach my hand out over the wound feeling it with my magic. A shiver shot through my arm as I pull it back. That magic, its no ordinary wound. I only know of one sword that can do that. Can't be the master sword because it is a little wider.

The image of Link standing before me lifting his sword over his head to strike me down. I shake the thought out of my mind and trying to stay calm.

"Poor foreigner." I gently coo at the sleeping man before me. "So much pain and misery."

I then get more bandages and wrap him back again and failing to use my healing magic on him. Curse that magic, hate them.

I then throw the cape over him as I set him down. I observe him as he sleeps by the cackling fire. Wondering how he even found me at all and where he was. This man is so mysterious at every new piece of information I gain. Who are you?

He mutters something in his sleep with is weird language.

He travels a lot considering the different types of items in his cart, can speak multiple languages maybe, has wounds, and is possibly an ex-leader of an army. Maybe a good fighter too. So many questions and few straight answers.

How am I going to convince that he will need me though? I wounder if I need to restore my magic and be able to perform the spell that I need. I could seduce him.

I bitter taste enters my mouth at the thought. I only reserve that for Link though. Maybe a healer of sorts? That might be a good idea or a guide to tour him in these dangerous lands. I could be a translator if he can speak that trade language.

My lips pull up at the thought of travel around and collecting anything powerful enough to boost my magic. Even learn more about this man so I can manipulate him. Though we will have to be careful if those rumors are to be true and they suspect me alive. There is also Gannondorf and Vaati around somewhere. Can't let them take my prize away from them.

A yawn escapes my mouth and I slowly get back into bed for a good night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this short chapter.  
**


	6. Ch:6 Never Trust a Horse

**I put who is going to show the point of view so it can be easier to follow from now on.**

* * *

Ch:6

Never Trust a Horse

Rick (Spear)

* * *

The sun was rising into the sky making the horizon orange and yellow in the sky as the five of us waiting for the gates to open. The mission from the royal secrete guard is sending us on.

The mission as states in the paper sign from Princess Zelda herself is to collect the four weapons to help the Master Sword and its hero to reach the castle and bring forth an order of ancient protectors. The hero which is the kid in green will help us as we must need to help him. The main mission is to get to the castle that is know over castle town. Hence forth why we need to collect the weapons and defeat the evil that is upon us.

"I am ready to get the show on the road." A soldier with a bow and quiver on his back. His armor is brown harden leather to protect him with chainmail in the joints.

What is his name again? I think we are suppose to go by the name of our weapons or something like that according to some legend or something.

The man with the magical enhance shield grumbles behind us.

"I can't hear you Shield?" The archer teases ahead of us as the gate lowers to the ground.

"Come on you guys, Link is already out in the field." The bord voice of Sword says as he gallops out of the gate.

"Bucket head…" Shield mutters again as I shake my head at them.

"Why do I have a feeling I regret joining the guard now?" I chime in.

"Because…" Archer pause as he ruffles is short brown hair. "Everyone likes to wear the traditional armor that hides our faces Spear." This will take a while to get use to that name.

We finally catch up to Sword and Link as we head out South. The horses trot at a steady pace noticing that Link's horse has a red shine to its coat. Rest of ours is brown like most of the horses in Hyrule.

"Because we are going up against big three baddies at once." Sword's irritated voice speaks up. "Ganonndorf, Vaati, and Cia according to you and the secret service."

Link seems to turn his head and ague but stops and focus on the trial ahead of us. The trail turns a little as we pass a clump of trees.

An arrow whoosh passes my ears as Archer fires an arrow. A thud shortly follow as a crow drops out of the tree. Shield just gallops right next to it and scoops it up as if the whole thing was reverse.

"Nice shot Archer." I blink a couple of times trying to process what happen within the minute.

"Thanks, always use to go hunting with my dad." He shrugs off the comment as if it was nothing.

"Where is your dad at right now? One of the small villages?" I ask wondering where his hunting ground was. Shield makes a sour face at the question.

"He decided to hunt in the forbidden part of Lost Woods." I cringe at the answer feeling sorry for bringing it up. Ordon village by the sound of it. The very place we are heading to.

The group seem to quiet down after that. Just moving forward as the strange silence settles in. As we walk over the hill the sight before us looks a little gloomy as the grass starts to turn yellow the closer we get to the forest. Even the trees seem to droop giving of a depressing feeling. Even the white rocks seem to be greyer then white in the area.

All of a sudden, a rustle is heard in the semi green tall grass on our right which is by Shield. A Bokoblin pops his head up and roars. Before the Bokoblin could rush forward, Shield thumps it on the head with his shield knocking it completely out before disappearing. Another one tries to jump from behind him. In midair an arrow strikes it and sending it into the tall grass wailing.

"Thanks brother." Shield acknowledge the save.

Shortly we all made quick work at the monsters. Seemingly boring and a little to easy then I remember in the past.

"That is to easy." Sword mutters as he wipes down his sword and puts it back into its scabbard.

"Well that is probably because the big three are not in an alliance with each other." Shield finally puts in.

Archer frowns "Maybe, hey spear, did you not say you seen Cia with someone?"

I frown as I think back. "There was someone with her before Vaati blew him away." I scratch my chin even more. "Now I think about it he did not speak our language." That got Links attention immediately.

"A foreigner maybe?" Sword questions me.

"I believe he is. I could not understand anything he said but he had Cia in his cart and I could understand her easily."

"What is he like?" One of us speaks up.

Not really paying attention who said it. "He had grey silvery hair and kept himself in a cloak. He also felt strange." I shudder as I recall. Now that I think about it, it almost seems like a trap ready to spring. Archer's eyebrows shoot up

"Something dangerous and yet hidden, I could not see any weapons on him through but it could have been in the cart."

Every one sat in silence pondering the information I gave them and even I wonder what happen to that man. Is he with Cia or is he some type of puppet to here? Is he as dangerous and will Hyrule call on its armies again? If so, Hyrule is preparing right now as we speak.

I stab another monster that is trying to attack up easily as Link shot a couple of shots from his sling shots. Easily blinding another monster and be taken out by Sword. Shield just shrugs off a hit on him as if it is nothing before bashing another monster in its face.

We finally reach in the woods and start down the path to Ordon village. Before we stop half way there. Behind us is someone shouting and a cart careering down the road. Archer turns his head around to check the noice.

"Wild horse incoming!" The group then went to the side of the road as a familiar cart comes into view. The driver is trying to franticly stop the horse until he sees us. He draws out a sword and chop the cords from the cart as the horse bolts to us.

As horse then slows down as it comes close to Link as if it recognizes the person. My eyes locks onto the grey eye person before us with Cia right beside him.

"That's Cia!" a shout comes out of my mouth franticly as my fist tightens around my spear. My company did like wise with their perspective weapons except for Link that is holding a sling shot.

"Come now boys, I'm sure you must be mistaking us for someone else." The cloak girl replies trying to trick us to back down.

"And Cocos makes a good army." Shield threatens back.

"You can't fool us, we can tell by your magic." Cia stiffens at the comment before muttering at the man next to her. He just narrows his eyes before resting them on the Hero. For a moment it seems to twitch at the sight of it as he slowly gets off his cart. Sneering at us doing so and placing the sword in front of him before us.

I gulp and ready for battle.

* * *

Foreigner

* * *

"Woa there horse!" I shout out as I pull on the reigns but the horse seems to ignore its instructions as it continues to bolt down.

"Stop, stop!" Cia yells in the trade language as I try again to slow the horse down. Luckily, she can communicate with me and even willing to help me even though the language itself is limiting.

Ahead of us is a group of soldiers by the looks of it and I decide there is only one way to stop this. I shove my hand into the and pull out my old sword. With one swing I cut all the straps from the cart to the horse.

The horse continues to the person in green. I lock eyes with a blue eye soldier. His face contorts before one of them shouts at us. Cia speaks back as they talk back and forward.

Cia then puts a hand on my shoulder and whispers "They attack us." As quickly as possible as I look at the group before us. My eyes rest on the group before us and my eyes lands on the kid in green. A Green that seems very familiar and something I hate even more than purple. Reminding me of my past. A past of regret and misery.

I sneer at the thought as I step off the cart and drawing my sword to meet the five of them. Two range and the other the other three close combat. Hopefully they fight nothing like my Demon legion or our foes.

I grab the fire gem in my other hands and thinking of the best choice in this situation. Fight or run? Always the question of surviving, especially when you are no longer on top of the food chain. Regardless I need to think fast.

The man with the spear starts charging at us with his spear raise above his head as I quickly swipe the fire gem on the ground creating a little wall of fire. The horse lifts itself on the back two legs before backing away as its rider tries to calm the horse down. A purple energy ball flies pass me and pegs me man in the chest. Making him fly off the horse onto the ground.

Two other riders bolt up to their fallen comrade as the man with a big round shield to cover them. I snort at their disorganization of any tactics. They diffidently are new to each other and not found any type of rhythm. Bandits are better than these guys.

As if the universe decides to mock my thoughts an arrow swish past me landing on the cart with a thud. Before I could look at Cia a blinding light hits my eyes as I stumble back and rubbing them with my left hand. Slowly blinding light fades as I see the archer knows an arrow into his bow and letting it loose again. I dive to my right as it swish right where my head use to be.

I roll across the ground and check the cart only to see Cia is not there but an arrow instead lodge in. Cia is standing up and shooting another small ball of energy at the group confidently as if she has been a fight before. She steps to her right again to dodge a nut of some type before firing up another blast. I notice she is her stance is not as good with her fourth blast. Seems like she is not in top shape like me.

As I jump over the fire wall, the fire seems to lower until I past it as I charge the amour bearer and jump kick into his shield. His horse stumbles to the side as I quickly got off the ground. My sword slash up cutting the horse and the man's shield. The horse seems to stumble even more and almost trample the two men on the ground behind it.

"Cia!" I shout out. "Map out route, escape." Hopefully she understands what I really mean.

I lift up my sword in time to catch a quick blur of a sword striking at me. The steel blades clash together as the man pulls back his sword again for another strike. A jab at him making him jump back and cancel his attack.

I grin realizing the difference in our swords. He can't jab but his is more for stronger attacks then mine. I block his left slash at the bottom of my blade as we lock together. He then tries to move his blade further up in attempt to brake my blade only to receive my elbow in his face.

The swordsman then kneels down and my eyes widen in surprise. A horse is jumping over him and is about to land on me. I dove to the side and felt steel hitting my back from some type of swing. A grunt escapes my mouth as I roll sloppily land on the ground.

"Ahhh!" A female's voices yell out. I look at where Cia is only to see he on the with the shield bearer over her.

I ground my teeth at the sight as he slowly gets off his horse. A snarl rips out of my throat as I start chanting an old spell. One of the few that I know. The air around me grows dark as I continue to chant. Dashing to the soldier. He just freezes as he sees me running at him. Now purple starts to color the black air around me as I knock him away from Cia.

I quickly grab her and a backpack from my cart and swinging both over my shoulders and leaping on the mans horse. A grin spreads over my face as I pull out a little bomb from my bag and throw it at the cart.

The air starts to turn back to normal as my chant stops. Always good to bluff your enemies with looks. I spur the horse out into the woods. A giant explosion erupts as we continue to go deeper into the woods.

I scowl at the thought of all those items I lost in the cart. All those rare positions that I was going to trade. Oh well, this better be worth the cost because I cannot replace those items.

Cia groan at her pain as we dash deeper and deeper into the forest. I glace back to check if we were being follow by them. A sigh escapes my mouth as I realize no one is behind us but I still press on until the foliage became too thick. Then I slow the horse down to navigate further away from the trail.

A roar came from the direction where we were just at. The explosion most likely brought those what did Cia call them? Ah, Bokoblins to the fight. Gives us more time as those trolls distract them.

The horse trots forward as the sounds of battle fades behind me. Some time pass until a clearing comes into view with an old cottage in the middle. Vines start to grow on the building with no sign of life. I urge the horse to continue as we near the door.

I swing my legs over the side and hop off with Cia groaning in pain at this action. I look at the rusting door knob contemplating if I should knock. I decide it is not worth it and kick at the door. The stubborn thing did not budge. I kick at it again a couple of times until the door gives away.

Inside was cover in dust. The counters show the white of the material covering the glass bottles. Everything from the stove to the beds are dirty. Unkept for who knows how long. I went into the other room where the bedroom is and threw the blankets off before setting Cia down. I put my cloak on her and check to see any wounds are one her. After that I proceed to take the materials from the horse's saddle before scaring it off. Last time I'm trusting a horse.

I look around again to check if we were followed but after a couple minutes go by I went back inside to the musty house and start cleaning it up. Windows open as I wipe off everything.

This reminds me of a memory when I was full of anger and defeat.

***Flashback***

* * *

Hands are shaking and covered in blood. The soldiers that just tried to jump me are all down and I can't stop this shaking. They are not my first kill either and yet my hands are shaking. Why can…

"Hello, stranger!" A man shouts at me. I look up at him to see this very regal man with a simplistic bronze crown on his head follow by six arm guards. His family crest is drape in front of him by a red cloth draping over him. "I see you are a fine swords man for a foreigner in these parts."

I subconsciously take a step back at this new possible threat only to have the man smile his white teeth. There is bag under his eyes making him seem wary as he continues to speak to me.

"My name is Prince Roth of Cammie Town, do tell me the name of this great sword man." He stops a couple feet away from me giving me a strange look that I could not tell.

My name, blast that cursed name that I carry. My anger bubbles up through my body as I look at him in rage. "I do not carry a name anymore, Prince Roth" I spat at his name.

The man's face becomes stone at my reply as two guards step forward lifting up their weapons but is stop by the prince.

"I see…" The Prince's face matching his face. "You are nothing just like this kingdom." I reel back from the commit. "This kingdom is literally name nothing because it is divided by numerous factions. People constantly fighting to gain power. No one owns more than one town save one faction and death always lingers everywhere you go like the hatred glowing in your eyes."

"I can name a thousand-different faction that rise and fell within the last week. Yet you chose a name of this land 'Nothing'. Interesting indeed, I can tell you are a disgrace noble of some type by the purple colors you are wearing and the way you walk. You were mighty now you are not anymore." I grit my teeth at the commit.

"In your mind you have two options. Either flee and never come back, possibly restore some glory or collect an army and crush your enemies. So, you can join in fighting the other factions with your own power but like everyone, you will eventually fall."

"Maybe that is what I want." I growl at him. Trying to scare him away from the pain he is causing. "To fall out into oblivion like these other factions."

The Prince looks at me as if processing the information, I just gave him. Then something flickers in his eyes and they seem to shine as he focuses on me again.

"Then I have a counter offer. Join me instead." I open my mouth again but getting interrupt "Why fail and waist your skills like that. I see far more potential then becoming a little war lord. I can give you something that your enemies will fear and your allies to respect that you cannot find anywhere else. A power that the gods and goddess cannot give you."

I pause and thought over this offer. It could be a lie or a trap. I could be some underling if I accept this and my life falls down even more. What could be real power compare to what I use to have. I narrow my eyes at Roth.

"What is it?"

"There is only one way to find out. What do you say?" The Prince holds out his hands that is now cover in blood. Magic glow from the blood spell that I am questioning. A weak spell but one nerveless.

I put my hand out and the Prince just grasp it as the spell work did its thing and seal the contract in blood. The Prince lips twitch up and his face becomes friendly again as if the conversation never happen.

"Good, now to prove yourself for this, I want you to hold this town for a solid week with six prisoners we capture from this band. Make them loyal and hold the town within a week before we can talk more. I am putting a garrison to watch you and not interfere unless absolutely necessary. Shall we look at the cottage where you will be staying at?"

* * *

***End Flashback***

I chuckle at the memory of that event. At the time it was so tense that I might have been duped by that short-term contract that ended at the end of the week. Never have I ever been so challenge before in that capacity. The reward was a title that I could call myself, 'Demon Lord'. Funny how a title was what fulfill those promises the prince made. I then follow him after that raising an army to battle something that no story can contain.

I shutter at the thought. I then look around and realize I went overboard with the cleaning the place up.

Apparently, the cottage uses to be own by some herbalist for potion making and other medicine that is necessary. There are some over garden of vegetables by the side of the house as I quickly grab a couple of them. Conveniently there is a well a little way off.

I start making some type of soup of the ingredients that I could scrape off knowing that I won't be going anywhere when Cia has a concussion of sorts. I plop some jerky into a pot of boiling water that is on the furnace. Trying to squeeze any broth out of the stolen jerky before putting the vegetables in to cook. I sat down on a old wooden chair not to far away from the furnace.

"What are you doing?" I jump out of my chair in surprise as I tern around in surprise. Next thing I knew is that Cia is giggling at my reaction. What is even more surprising is the tone of the giggling. Sounding like there is no care for the world and no burden compare to the time we talk before. She carries a heavy 'dark' burden on those small shoulders of hers. What is her story?

"Preparing food." I reply in the trade tongue.

Cia furrows her eyebrows at this for a couple of minutes.

"You can understand the Hylian language?" I blink a couple of minutes before my eyes shoot wide open at the implication of what I just did.

I school my face before she can catch my looks. Hylian? Why does that sound so familiar? I am sure that I have never been to this land before and yet I can understand her now?

"Little" She seems to not look convince but does not respond to it either.

"Hurt head" she groans again as she rubs her head indicating her own commit is true.

"Soup" I say as I go grab a bowl and pour her some. She accepts the bowl and lightly blow into the bowl then glance over to me as if studying my every action of some rare specimen.

"Where trade route leads?" 'Where is our destination' she means.

"Castle"

She gives me a look of irritation as she sets her bowl down. She then stomps over to an old book a takes it off the shelf. She then moves her chair right next to me.

"I can't take it anymore. You are going to learn how to speak Hylian regardless if you want to or not." To prove a point, she conjures a flame in her hand and looks at me. "Even if you do understand, I am not going to take it like an idiot and jog your memories sense you seem to forget how to speak." Her purple eyes seem to burn like the fire in her hands.

I quickly nod my head favoring life instead of death by a very dangerous woman. She then opens up the book to the first picture and the lessons start. This went on for the whole day and into the night.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one week. More than I usually do. So hopefully you enjoy the secrets that I unwind and thread through this whole story. The only hint is that it is more complex. Hopefully it will satisfy you guys at the end.**

 **Hopefully you remember Rick. I only introduce him once when he sees the Hero for the first time if that gets your memories jogging. Also, I know it might seem weird for me to name the guards after their weapons. Well to put it simply they are not the main part of the story. It is the stranger and those around him but you will see them here and there. They just help make the story seem real and add to it like grass in a field. (That is a strange comparison)**

 **Thank you readers for continuing to read and welcome anyone else.**


	7. Ch:7 Lessons of the Past

Ch: 7

Lessons of the past

(Bonus Chapter)

* * *

Ganonndorf

* * *

"Is it done yet?" I snap at the phantom before me. He just lets a puff of air out as he continues with the chance.

The shadows seem to collect in the center of the circle as a figure starts to form. Starting with the legs and going up. Forming an all too familiar form of the hero. Red shining eyes just staring ahead before it blinks and look around him. Noticing all the battle scars and burn marks inside the castle. Blue fire lighting the hallways with purple every now and then. Making the place seem dark then it was previously before the takeover.

"Shadow Link, the bane of Link's existence." Vaati shouts at his half form body. His eye is completely form on a round ball making his main body. Dark shadows still swirl around him and where his wings are supposed to be.

"Dark Link is better." I mumble under my breath but it seems that the phantom did not hear as he gloats about his new creation to stop the boy. Know about the hero of the past would most likely fail if not slow him down to the final fight.

"Go and defeat Link my creation." Soon the sinks into the ground until completely gone from sight. The room seems to grow just a tad lighter at his disappearance.

"Have you found the power you are looking for phantom." Vaati just snarls at the name before turning around to face me. Making himself appear bigger than ever as his teeth mash together. Such a pitiful creature.

"I told you I am the real deal, just my last defeat left me powerless trying to avoid being sealed again." I raise my eye brow question.

"Then why are you a phantom. In my experience you can only create them. Not turn into one that I personally know of." The one eye monster just stops and thinks before smirking again.

"I know of a spell that can turn people into phantoms. It is a last resort and an very old spell. I believe from the 'Ancient Tribe' that made Majora." Very old legend indeed but I am still not convincing a powerful mage like Vaati would do that to himself. It matters not if he is the real deal or not. Everything is going according to plan.

"You still did not answer my first question, your powers?" I look darkly at thing before me as if willing it to protest. The thing just scowls again.

"Doing well except someone has already taken the first gem of power." He pauses before continuing. "The same man I felt is with Cia. Know about her?" his voice is now smug mentioning my last failed pawn. My face twist in anger as a feel fire coursing through my body as a growl escapes my throat.

"Be quite fool." My voice rumbles. "She is only a pawn to bring me back and succeeded in her purpose and right now she is only good for one thing. Distracting our heroes and to lure Zelda out of hiding. From what I understand is that she is doing a good job of distracting them right now unlike some people." I hint at Vaati who is now seething. "You could not even get a gem."

The phantom screams in rage as he rushes to me only to stop in stun silence as I lift my hand up. A sinister gran is probably on my face now as he realizes the power that I have over him. I can easily stop him with a little command. Now little phantom, I have you when you excepted a little of my twisted magic. His one eye widens as he looks at me.

"That's right," I mock him. "You no longer have a choice until the Hero is defeated. One more question for today, is this man dangerous to our plans?" The thing before me stare at me speechless.

"I am not your pawn." He speaks out, voice shaking.

"Oh, of course not. I just have some safety precaution in case I get stab in the back nothing more." I lie easily. He just rolls his eyes at the commit before excepting my answer.

"I am not sure but his magic it tainted. There is a wound in his magic and he is leaking all over the place but the flow of magic states he is a big player regardless. One that is familiar with death and destruction, hence the reason why I called him the east wind. Its an old scripture reference." Ah yes. I am a little familiar with that even though I mostly learn about gerudo life than theirs.

"I see…" is my only reply to this because I need to figure out if he will ruin my plans later on. He seems to be a capable fighter of mix disciplines. I then pull out a glass ball that is showing the battle that was fought earlier between Cia's group and the Hero's group.

I watch the foreigner as he dances around in the fight and pushing the shield away. Not carrying about the fated heroes. They just seem weak and unorganized, diffidently not use to being in a team. The stranger on the other hand diffidently showing brute strength but the way he swings that sword around reminds me of something. An old Gerudo dance that we receive as a story. Very old story with no words to it. It is remored to been pass from Hyrule to my people.

***Flash Back***

* * *

The fire flicker as all the gerudo sit around in a large circle. All eyes looking at the two in a circle with swords drawn and circling each other. An elderly gerudo is closer in the middle through spices into the fire and creating red smoke in a flash.

"A worrier who children could see ventures to man's world for strength." The elder's hands raise again as she slowly walks away from the fire and around the group. She pauses in front of me and locks eyes.

"Strength that only the light skin claims to have. The sand goddess saw this young worrier and brought him the desire to steal the champs away to bring new green fields of the waist places. It starts in the light skins contest of power." On que the two in the middle clash with swords striking against each other.

The swords lock by the hilt as the two women jump back. One role forward while the other flips back showing the talent of the gerudo worriers. All practice for the dance of swords as the elders has told me. To perform the dance with precise details or else the goddesses will be angy.

The one that flip back rush up to the other and drop one leg out twirling in a windmill like motion as the other jumps over the leg twice before jumping on her head doing a hand stand before flipping off and blocking a blade in midair. Using the opponents blade she push herself further back away from her opponent.

Her opponent starts twirling her blades as she rush at her while flinging sand everywhere as she brings the blade down on the sword shattering it. As the other girl stumbles away and falls down.

"The worrier lost sight of the true goal my prince and only saw with his eyes at the power." The other elder sitting next to me whispers the hidden meanings of the dance. "The sand goddess has shown us his fate as he sleeps and tries to wake."

The worrier on the tries to get up two other times until the victor strikes only to have the worrier to roll away then flip to the far end of the circle traveling around and not getting closer to the victor. A stick with fires on both ends. She twirls them then throws it up into the air then catches. Throwing out a couple of attacks at the victor only to have it dodge and the worrier backs away before tossing it away.

A gourd of water is thrown at her as she drinks it then spits it out. The rare water into the sand beneath him signifying of some spiritual event of some type. Not knowing what I look at the worrier for more. All of a sudden, a flash comes from the fire as the elder in the circle throws more powder into the fire. The smoke forms woman, most likely gerudo, that then bows down to the worrier before the worrier picks up sand and throws it into the fire and nothing happens as everyone stops until the fire grows weaker and forms a dark smoke, forming claws before disappearing as the worrier falls down again.

Smoke forms around the circle, covering the worrier completely from sight until it starts to move away. The worrier has a fan this time swiping it all over the place and jumping over the victor and bump him on the head.

While this is happening two gerudo woman enter the center of the circle before one of them jumps unto the others shoulders and catching two swords. One in each hand as they face the victor. The two gerudo tower over anyone and seems ginormous to anyone as the victor jumps and twirl around the giant figure. Leaping and acting like it is attacking. The victor then grabs the torso of the woman and swings around. Her feet acting like they are running in the air before she flings off and skids in the sand on impact. Sword flying behind her as she lays still.

The worrier picks up her broken sword while this is happening and picks up the other piece of it and puts it back together. A clear snap is heard and the worrier leaps into the fray. Swinging the sword at the giant. Soon the giant is disarm and on the ground as the worrier runs up to one of the giants sword and picks it up, then running away as only half of the giant gets up and picks up the other sword.

The victor then leaps up and grabs its own sword and charges after the now half giant. With one swift kick the giant falls down for the last time. Walking out of the circle are the two people. The victor and the worrier.

Soon the worrier takes off dragging the sword in the ground as the victor follows her. The move all over the circle while the worrier still drags her sword on the ground until a symbol starts to form. My eyes pop out as I recognize the old symbol of power among my people. The worrier turns around and holds up her sword. Two other gerudo flips into the circle behind the worrier and draw their swords, pointing the swords at the victor and everybody stays still. The elder in the circle walks up in front of the worrier and throws something into the ground. Blinding my eyes for a few seconds before I could gain sight. In the middle is nobody around not a trace of the symbol or anything as I rub my eyes.

The people start getting up and preparing to go back home to the great city. I look over at my mother. She looks back at me with a twinkle in her eye as if she knows exactly what I am going to ask.

"Mother," I enquire. "what does this dance mean?" She pauses to think about it.

"Some say its about the past, some say it's the future of some foretold prophecy, while others say it is a lesson. No one knows the direct meaning of the dance." I furrow my eyebrows at my mother's comment. Thinking of what it could mean.

"I think its new." She smirks at my comment.

"Why do you think that my king?"

"No history that I have ever learn has anything remotely similar. No cycle, no retellings, nothing else but this. I think it represent the power of change." My mother blinks in surprise at me, marveling the wisdom of my comment.

"Maybe, its time to go home my king. For we have a long day tomorrow." She slowly gets up with the two elders know behind her as they wait on me. I slowly get off my knees and start heading home for the night pondering the dance not so long ago.

* * *

***End Flashback ***

I blink a couple of minutes confuse at why such a memory came up before shaking the thought away. I have to get some monsters to scare off Cia from the forest. Maybe into the desert and kill them. I chuckle at the thought of how easy things are going.

* * *

 **The funny thing about this chapter is that I got carried away so it was not plan to go like this but it does give story depth and other things that will fit in with the story line a little to well (Foreshadowing). I am sure building up a good base for the story finally. Now to delve into the mystery and action.  
**

 **I am a little surprise at myself. (Correct me if wrong) but I always imagine that writing a fighting scene is hard to do but it is coming easily. (Mostly) This story was suppose to be mostly talking and observing, etc. but I do decent fight scenes.**

 **Thank you for the support and I am glad that you guys are enjoying it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spoiler- (Hint)  
**

 **If you have no idea who the stranger is yet then here is a hint. Figure out the translation of the people's names from the Zelda games. Can't make this easy for you spoilers. It makes the hints in the story understandable. No I am not pointing out the hints until I revel the who he is. It might confuse you if you do figure it out but you will find out in due time. (I hope not)**


	8. Ch:8 dreams are made of these

**Hello, I'm back! Sorry for the long delay but I'm here. Please note this was all done on my cell phone so there will be mistakes. This chapter is quite different from the rest but dont worry. It won't stay that way. Please enjoy.**

Risk, that is the one thing Cia is thinking as she use what little powers to step into her companion's dreams. A little trick she learn when she had to observe history unfold before her.

The only reason why she is here is so that she will be able to know this man's weakness to seduce him easier to her control when she regains all of her powers.

The area that I stood in are grassy plains with a road leading off to the distence. What caught my attention though are the troops marching in columns lead by the same man she saw in the picture.

Looks like they are done with a campaign.

I glide over to the supposed general as he sat on his horse. All in armor like the rest of his soldiers except for the purple robe hanging from his shoulders.

"My Lord," One of the men speaks up. "can you smell that?"

The foreigner pauses and takes a sniff into the air.

"It smells like a fire." He pulls to the side of the colum to let the troops March on.

"And it's very close my Lord. We haven't heard word from our scouts either. It smells like a trap" the gaurd shifts in his saddle.

"Its the scouts!" A shout in front of the column sounds off.

The feriegner and his gaurd turn their heads up front only to find a horse dragging its rider. As it comes closer black crook arrows sticks out of the body. Showing a clear sign of ambush but something else sticks out.

I hover closer to get a good look at the arrows. In each on is a carving of a small heart face with big eyes.

I know I saw this somewhere in history.

"Sir," a messenger ride up to them from the back. Getting my attention again. "Scouts report that an army is coming from behind and that the local fiend have been gathering of both our flanks."

Everyone frowns at this the looks at each other. Not sure what to do.

"Who could it be? No one has that big of an army around here. In fact we just took care of the last group that stood a chance of doing anything like this." His adviser speaks. Calm and yet nervous as his eyes shifts around.

"John" the general speaks up.

""Yes General" the captain replies back unshaken by the news.

"I want you to take the lieutenant and two company of lite calvary and have to Fort Mar."

"But the King..." the advisor is quickly interupt.

"Is dead" Everyone stiffens at the comment looking at the General in fear. "There would not be this fire this close to the capital. Also it smells like revolting."

John just nods and wave his hand to gather the calvary and sets off to find the lieutenant.

"Do you really believe he is dead?" A captain whispers.

The foreigner looks at him for as little bit longer before a sad look crosses his face. "Have the men prepare for battle. If the want to leave now, now is their chance."

Everyone nods and breaks up to command their troops to get in position. As men scramble into lines and some fleeing off.

For a second it seem like the General eyes lock onto mine as if he could see me. I began to fidget as he was getting closer to me.

The closer he came the more intimidating he became riding his warhorse. He stops a foot in front of me as I want to back away from him.

He throws his hands up to the skie as energy sparkles in his hands. Dark clouds start to form as the wind picks up. Soon, rain starts to fall. It was light at first then more comes down as a roaring orchestra of death.

"My Lord!" An advisor yells over the storm. "Dont use your magic to much. You are not healed yet."

The advice is ignored in he begins chanting as the dark energy starts to turn red and dance all over the men. Turning their bright armor into black. Their eyes shown blood red under their dark hoods as the silently wait for their command to charge.

"Oh my" my breath gets caught in my throat. "They look like demons."

"Sir look!" The Genral looks ahead with his glowing red eyes impassively.

I turn toward the direction he is looking at. My eyes bulge at the large totem being role into view. On each layer is a face as demonic as the men behind me. Each face getting worse the higher up it goes until it stops at a mask.

"Sir look!"

A mask of horrible history that has sown chaos and death long before the formation of the kingdom of Hyrule became official. It is in a shape of an heart.

In fact a later cult of its worshipers tried to settle in Hyrule. Only to be hunted down like dogs because of their belief. They were known as the "Cult of Masks". I witness that event and that was three hundred years ago. Obviously this memory is a little older then that event.

The enemy army starts to form on top of the hill with the mask showing. Some have clocked and others red and purple armor. Off in the distance footsteps could he heard from behind. A bleak moment though the feriegner did survive this though. So it can't be that bad.

The war horn from the enemy side blows and waves after endless waves rush down the hill. The darkening clouds making it harder to see by the passing minute. Lightning flash lighting up the now dark sky as the two armies rush at impossible speeds. Metal hitting metal echos through the field.

Then the magic erupts to life as groups of magic missiles of all sorts of colors being shot at the opposing armies.

The air became cold as a old presence chilly laughter echoes through the battle above the fighting. My muscles tense as the eery sound continues.

A flash of lightning reveals a tall character far from here before the second flash revealing the same heart shape mask with tenticuls protruding from the mask.

"So much for the 'Hero of Time'." The man next to her said.

My mind stops. 'Hero of Time' is only known by the selected fiew even in Hyrule. The story has been distorted over the centuries but still. The story of the 'Hero of Time' should have not spread that far away from Hyrule. Only royalty is that well verse and maybe some wealthy merchants. Who is this man?

I sat at the back of his horse as his memory takes him to the fight of a great evil but my mind is occupied with the facts I have about this man. He can or use to speak Hylien. He knows the legends of Hyrule but not all of them. He lives for a long time and most importantly his magic is bleeding out.

He must be from or around Hyrule though he does not match any villains description besides the magic powers he has shown. Though some of the spells he is doing in this memory are evidently foreign. He is also very protective of the king. The way of his eyes shift as the king was mention show worry. As if he is his only redemption of his sins.

My mind wonder at the implications and going over magic theories that could lead to his identity until an old tome comes to mind about transform magic or more exactly how power can change your shape. Very few have ever able to survive the magics of twisting matter into power but this man radiates with the change the more that I think of it.

The most successful person that has done this more that once is Vaati but he can't be him considering he was just relies from his prison. It is defidently not Ganon or his cronies. Maybe one of the monsters? They did have some magical properties and if old enough could be strong though who could it transform?

The area starts to fade as my magic starts to weaken. I left at a puff a air as everything is turning whight. Before everything fades a quick spark of magic left my hands.

I soon open my eyes as I watch the man in front of me. I know a weakness now. A small thread. A fact and now that memory regeneration spell will soon make it easier to communicate with him. Though careful planning needs take place. A wounded animal is the most dangerous with nothing to loose.

-  
Unbenost to Cia that man in question remembers a little part of his dream. A part that has Cia in it. A dream that will change things for better or worse.


End file.
